Dear Diary
by Peachula
Summary: It's been a while since I've written in one of these. I only hope that you won’t write back to me. I doubt you will, though. You were given to me by my father, not Lucius Malfoy. I doubt my father would intentionally put me in harms way. RR
1. Part 1

Authors Note: I have decided to start a new fic...This will be in diary form. Read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. She's so lucky...*buys Draco from her* Muhahaha...  
  
*** November 17  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, it has been a while since I've written in one of these. Not since my first year at Hogwarts, when I had stumbled across the diary of Tom Riddle. I only hope that you won't write back to me. I doubt you will, though. You were given to me by my father, not Lucius Malfoy. I doubt my father would intentionally put me in harms way.  
  
I'm now in my 5th year of Hogwarts. Mum says it's an important year and that I should start to improve my study habits if I want to do well on my OWL's. I don't really care about doing that well on them, though. I'm planning on working for Fred and George's joke company, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Mum does say that I take after them.... I agree. I recently turned Ron's hair bright pink because he was annoying me. He looked like Tonks with that hair. I only wish I could have gotten a picture. I would have posted it in here.  
  
It's already November. Time flies when you're training for Quidditch. I have to admit that I have gotten a bit better at it since last year. I'm a much better chaser than I was seeker. Ron's getting better, too. All that keeper training he did over the summer has paid off so far. Hopefully he doesn't blow it at our first match against Slytherin. (Only four more days!) I don't know what he'll do if he hears another round of "Weasley is Our King."  
  
Speaking of which, Ron and Harry had a little run in with Malfoy the other day. A small fight broke out, and they were all sent to the infirmary. Ron had a bloody nose (and quite a bad one at that...), Harry had a black eye (which is now more brown and yellow), and Malfoy had a fat lip (I almost cried with glee when I saw it). They're all fine now. They did get detention from Snape, though. He was the one who caught them.  
  
Well, I must depart now. :dramatic sigh: I have Potions tomorrow morning and I don't want to get yelled at by Snape for falling asleep in his class. Somehow I don't think that would be very pleasant.  
  
Forever My Own,  
  
*Ginny*  
  
*`*`*`  
  
November 20  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Our match against Slytherin is tomorrow, so Harry gave us the evening off to rest. I think I've thanked him about twenty thousand times for this. So now, instead of practicing, I'm sitting up here in the dormitories watching the Slytherin team practice in the rain. I would feel sorry for them if they weren't Slytherins.  
  
I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow...I don't want to mess up and ruin the game for everyone. I don't think I will, but it you never know. I've never played chaser in a game before. I'm sure it can't be that difficult. I've been playing well in practice...But as I sit here watching the Slytherin chaser practicing, I'm beginning to lose faith in my abilities. I'm going to do so bad out there!  
  
Okay, Ginny...calm down...Calm. You'll do fine. Just wonderful and dandy. :deep breath:  
  
I think I need to stop writing and stop watching the other team practice. I'm going to go down to the common room and do some homework. I have an essay due in two days for Professor McGonagall. I haven't even started it yet because of all the practice. I suppose now is the perfect time to do it. Maybe Hermione will help me.  
  
Forever Mine,  
  
Ginny  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: Heh heh...I kinda like writing this. :) I wonder where I'm gonna take it. 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. She's so lucky...*buys Draco from her* Muhahaha...  
  
***  
  
November 21  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We lost to Slytherin...I only have a few minutes to write. Harry wants to give us a "talk." I don't think I want to be given a "talk." I just want to hide out in my bed for a few days. I'm so ashamed of myself...I did badly. I didn't lose the game for us or anything (None of us did that well...), but I could have played much better. I only caught the Quaffle a few times, and scored about twice.  
  
Ron completely choked up there...I heard "Weasley is our King" sung a few times, and I know Ron did, too. Whenever he hears that song, he tries too hard, which makes him nervous, which makes him do terribly.  
  
Malfoy nearly knocked me off of my broom when he and Harry went for the Snitch. And instinctively Harry pulled me back up onto it, which caused him to not catch the Snitch...and that could have won the game for us. He's in a bad state right now. I know he's very upset. I can't even look at him.  
  
Scratch what I said earlier...It is my fault that we lost.  
  
Well, I better be off. Hermione just came in and told me that Harry wants me and the rest of the team down there. Wish me luck!  
  
As Always,  
  
G!inny  
  
*`*`*`  
  
December 1  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We've been training hard the past few weeks. And it's been worth it! We beat Hufflepuff in our last match. (Granted, they're not too hard to beat...Nothing against Hufflepuff of course. :) I'm just saying that they're a pretty easy team to beat.) We play Ravenclaw in two weeks. I'm confident that we'll do well. We've been training for hours every day. Harry's not going so easy on us anymore. Personally, I think that's a good thing...A soft captain makes for a soft team. And a soft team never wins. Ron on the other hand thinks he's being a tyrant. Ron's just an idiot sometimes.  
  
Michael Corner has been trying to get me to go out with him again. I said no way, after the way he acted last year. He really can be a jerk when he wants to. I think he belongs in Slytherin, with Malfoy and his goons.  
  
I sometimes think I belong in Slytherin, too...But that's a whole different story that I really don't feel like going into right now. Maybe later, when I'm less tired.  
  
Fred and George wrote me today! I was so happy when Fred's owl, Rand, came and delivered the letter. I think Ron was a bit jealous because they didn't send him anything, just told me to say hello to him. But Fred and George forgot my birthday last month (aren't they just the greatest brothers a girl could ask for?), so they had to wish me a happy birthday!  
  
Snape gave us a load of homework today and I think I'd better get started on it...I'll try to write more tomorrow.  
  
*Ginny*  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: Nothing eventful happened in this chapter. Hm...It's not even a chapter. It's...entries. LOL! I'll add more later this week. 


End file.
